I'm Not Okay I promise
by zombiesarelovexx
Summary: Harry comes to Hogwarts for his sixth year expecting to find adventure, horror, and a great war to erupt, but he never imagined having to stay isolated in a room with an unknown girl, and a deasease that makes him feel so weak that he can barely move! Wha


Hello, and welcome to my first fan fiction! Please don't send me any flames that are really inappropriate, I am excepting flames themselves though.

Title: I'm not Okay (I promise) – named after the My Chemical Romance Song.

Rating: PG 13 for language and themes, but may be changed up to an R rating for later chapters

Pairings: HP/OC, HG/RW, and also other pairings between the characters that I made up.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The title is also a song by My Chemical Romance. I didn't make that up either.

ON WITH THE STORY!

"So, Rain Child, how're you today?" A voice asked from behind me.

"I'm okay, thanks. What about you, Crazy?" I smiled as I turned around. Standing in front of me was my best friend since I was four, Nick Crazico.

"Nothing much, I guess, just off to get some lunch. Coming?" He asked, holding out his arm. I took it and we bounded off towards the stair case to get to the great hall. We were half way down the steps, laughing hysterically, and getting many odd stares at our behavior, when I was shoved into the wall. Hard.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled at the blonde haired boy who was grinning maliciously at me. His two cronies were standing behind him, guffawing stupidly at my inconvenience.

"Hey, say sorry to her, you bleached blond git!" Nick said furiously. He had been very protective of me for a long time. I have yet to figure out why.

"I don't say sorry to blue haired freaks." Said the boy, and with that he stalked away, his cronies not far behind.

"What a man-whore!" I said as Nick helped me up.

"You're telling me! Now let's go and get something to eat, hopefully with no other interruptions."

Once in the Great Hall, we wandered over to sit with the other Gryffindors. On my left was a girl about the same age as me with very bushy brown hair. On my right was Nick. As we began to devour our food, the girl that was sitting on my left asked me if I was a transfer.

"I don't think I've seen you here before, did you transfer from another school? I heard that sometimes they do that to some people who are trouble makers. Did you do something bad that made you come here? If you did, no need to worry, I'm sure Dumbledore will work it out with you. He's really one of the best wizards of our time." The girl rambled on quickly, all in one breathe.

"Uh, no, I'm not new; I've been here since first year. You just haven't noticed me."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry, my names Hermione Granger, by the way, what's yours?"

"Rain. Rain Martin." I told her. We shook hands, and then Hermione introduced me to her friends, Ron Weasley, and the famous Harry Potter. My heart skipped a beat when I shook hands with him. I had always liked him, and my eyes would almost cloud over when I saw him in the halls. However, because I hadn't met him personally, I knew that it was probably only because of his fame and fortune. Not to mention his looks.

"So, you're in sixth year too? I can't believe I haven't noticed you around here. Not to be mean, but your pretty hard to miss." He said, staring at my bright blue hair and piercings.

"Err, yeah, I don't get out all that much, and I'm usually in one of the corners of the classroom…" I told him, not mentioning the reasons for doing so. Not mentioning that I had been thoroughly depressed over normourous situations and had excluded myself from everyone and everything, and that I was just getting over it. No, I would let this famous Harry Potter figure that out on his own. After all, it would only take a little while to piece together the reasons.

"But, anyway, Rain and I have to get going. We have to go do homework now." Nick said a little louder than necessary from behind me. He pulled me up from the table and pulled me back into the corridor outside the Great Hall.

"What the hell was that for, Nick?" I asked, angry that he would pull me away from my oh-so-wonderful conversation with the golden trio that I secretly wanted to be a part of.

"Nothing I just- I need to go down to the dungeons. Snape wants me to do the potion I missed yesterday."

"Okay, so can you explain to me why you dragged me all the way out here to tell me that, rather than telling me in the Great Hall?"

"Sorry, I forgot that Snape wouldn't let you in with me until just now." Nick replied, rather lamely.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned on my heel, heading up to the Gryffindor Common Room to work on some homework. I was halfway there, past the portraits yelling at me for being a disgrace to Hogwarts with my unique stylings, (which I was used to by now) when I was shoved into the wall for the second time that day. This time, however, I hit my head on the stone wall, and I was able to see green sparks shoot out in front of me before the darkness started tugging on my mind.

Okay, that was my first chapter of my first fiction. Please review; I want to know what you guys think!


End file.
